


Loose Ends

by queenpierrot



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot
Summary: "So, why did you come here? Shouldn't you be getting out of the city?" Matt asked before sitting back on the couch, sipping on his whiskey.Frank shrugged, drinking more of his own drink, "I needed to say my goodbyes, I guess. Tie up loose ends."¤Post season 2 of Daredevil/season 1 of Punisher, pre-Defenders.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Loose Ends

Looking up the personal address of as skilled and respected of a lawyer as Matt Murdock was should have been more difficult than it actually was. With as public and notable of enemies he had, both to his public persona and as Daredevil, one would think he would invest in an unlisted address.

Frank frowned a bit but made his way up the steps of the apartment building all the same. The alpha hadn't called-- didn't have a number to call. Not that he couldn't have found it had he wanted to, of course. But it seemed too easy to leave things with a call.

He banged on the metal door and waited, half turning away as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

Matt answered the door and at the scent his face was filled with confusion and surprise. "Frank? What in the world are you doing here?"

Frank looked to him, smirking a bit "It's Pete Castiglione, now. Mind if I come in?"

Matt frowned more in confusion but stepped to the side so Frank could walk in, closing the door behind him. "Pete Castiglione?"

As Frank passed Matt he thought he caught the sweet scent of an omega, but that couldn't be right, Matt was a beta.

Frank nodded, "Yeah, Red. Government decided to give me a second chance for all the shit I handled for them. Prints and DNA are wiped from the system. New name to disappear under."

Matt blinked in surprise but nodded, smiling a bit, "That's good, I suppose." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Can I get you anything? Water, coffee, beer, whiskey?"

Frank shrugged a bit, "Whiskey, I guess." He watched as Matt nodded, shutting the fridge and took two tumblers out of a cabinet with one hand. He went over to his lower cabinets on the other side of his kitchen and took out a bottle of whiskey, bringing the bottle and glasses over.

Matt nodded towards the couch, "Sit, relax." He said as he took a seat on the couch to the right of the one he had nodded to.

Frank sat in the center of the other couch, resting his elbows on his knees as Matt placed the glasses on the coffee table and poured two fingers of whiskey for each of them before handing Frank his glass.

Frank took it and before he could take a sip Matt held his own up, "To new beginnings."

Frank chuckled and shook his head a bit, "To new beginnings." With that they both took a sip of their drinks.

"So, why did you come here? Shouldn't you be getting out of the city?" Matt asked before sitting back on the couch, sipping on his whiskey.

Frank shrugged, drinking more of his own drink, "I needed to say my goodbyes, I guess. Tie up loose ends."

Matt nodded a bit, sipping his drink, "I didn't know that's what we were."

Frank chuckled and finished his drink, putting the glass down. Without a word, Matt poured him another two fingers of whiskey, making Frank raise a brow. "Trying to get me drunk, Red?"

Matt chuckled and finished his drink before pouring himself another two fingers, "I'm not trying to do anything. Though if you do get drunk you're welcome to take the couch."

Frank laughed, "Sounds good, Red. I'll stay for a few drinks then."

They both quietly finished their drinks but this time Frank poured the next round, pouring three fingers for each of them. Matt noticed how long he poured an laughed, "Now who's trying to get who drunk?"

Frank rolled his eyes, but looked at Matt as he drank his drink. Matt smelled different than before, there was no denying it now that they were sitting two feet from each other. He still smelled like a beta, but only faintly-- there was still that hint of omega lingering.

"So Red, I'm going to take a whack at the elephant in the room-- Are you beta or omega?"

Matt's shoulders stiffened, eyes widened, his jaw went taut. After a moment of silence he took a large gulp of his whiskey, before asking, "What makes you ask?"

Frank watched the other man carefully, "Your body language answered my question." He sipped his whiskey, "I could smell omega on you since I came in... How come you never smelled like one before now?"

Matt sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand, "I was on suppressants before. After the building fell, doctors said to stay off them for two months... I'm still using scent blockers, but that's it."

The alpha nodded, drinking more of his whiskey. "Why hide what you are?"

Matt laughed at the absurdity of the question, shaking his head and leaning forward, his elbows on his knees holding his glass with both hands. "It's bad enough to be blind, in a conventional sense, and be a lawyer. Could you imagine if I walked into a courtroom smelling like an omega? No one would ever take me seriously. And I can't be smelling like one or having heats when I'm enacting justice on the street, either. No, I went on suppressants as soon as I could get my hands on them. You're the first person to know I'm omega since I was a teen."

Frank huffed, sitting back on the couch. "Well, I don't think less of you about being an omega. You still kicked my ass."

With that Matt laughed in relief, his shoulders relaxing before he finished his drink, putting the glass on the table in front of him and sat back. "Thanks, Frank."

The alpha finished his drink too and picked up the bottle, pouring himself another three fingers but stopped before he poured Matt another, looking to the other man, "Another glass?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, sure." He added quietly, Frank smiling a bit and pouring before putting the bottle down.

They both nursed what was their fourth round of whiskey a little longer than the previous glasses, sitting in a comfortable silence for a time.

"I'm surprised you're not getting all geared up to go out on the prowl, Red."

Matt smiled awkwardly, shaking his head slightly, "I don't... I don't do that anymore."

Frank raised a brow, "No? Why not?"

Matt shrugged, taking a drink and turning his face away, "Does it matter? I just don't."

Frank nodded and finished his drink, putting the glass on the table and standing with a little bit of a sway, "Bathroom?"

Matt pointed the way, "Door on the left."

Frank left the room quietly, Matt running a hand through his hair with a sigh. When the Alpha came back a few minutes later, he sat next to Matt this time, only a few inches separating them.

Matt turned to him, confusion clear on his face, "Frank?"

Frank took Matt's glass and put it on the table before cupping his cheek in his hand and kissing him. Matt's eyes widen in shock before standing quickly and stepping back, Frank grimacing in agitation before throwing back the last of Matt's whiskey and all but slamming the glass on the table.

"I don't understand, Frank."

"What's there to understand, Red?"

"THIS. Is it because I'm an omega?"

Frank groaned and rubbed his face, "No, Red. I was planning to do that when I thought you were a beta, damnit." Frank reached to the bottle again, intending to pour another glass.

Matt quickly took the bottle from him, "I think you've had enough."

Frank stood, glowering at him. "Red, I didn't do it because of the alcohol either."

They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment before Frank ran his hand through his hair, "Look, I just figured if I was going to disappear I should do it before I left."

He turned and started to walk away but Matt grabbed his wrist, "Wait." Frank looked down at Matt's hand on his wrist before looking up to him, frowning in confusion, waiting for Matt to continue. "You don't have to go," He said softer.

Frank frowned more, "I'll sober up on the walk back, Red. Don't make it a bigger deal than it already is."

Matt shook his head, putting the bottle down on the table then stepping closer to the alpha. "I meant, I want you to stay. Please."

Frank turned back to face Matt, clearing his throat a bit before speaking. "Am I still taking the couch, or...?"

Matt laughed a little then leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Frank's. Frank quickly pressed back into the kiss, placing his hands on Matt's hips and pulling him close. Matt's hands wandered on Frank's chest, pushing his jacket down his arms, Frank letting it fall to the floor as he deepened the kiss, one hand going to the back of Matt's head to finger through his hair at the nape of his neck.

Matt moaned softly into the kiss and started to push Frank's shirt up, Frank breaking the kiss to look him in the face cautiously, "We don't have to do anything."

Matt smiled a little and pulled Frank's shirt over his head, "I'm the one undressing you and you're the one worried about consent?"

Frank nodded, grabbing Matt's wrists when he went to take off his own shirt, stopping him, "I don't want you doing this because of the alcohol, Red."

Matt laughed a bit and shook his head, "I have a higher tolerance than this. I want this. Okay?" He leaned forward to kiss Frank's lips chastely before pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor.

"Okay." Frank responded, pulling Matt close and kissing him deeply again, Matt starting to work on unfastening his belt while Frank untied the string of Matt's lounge pants.

Matt cupped Frank's face in his hands as they kiss and started stepping back, Frank following and not breaking the kiss, leading the alpha to the bedroom down the hall. When the bed bumped against the back of his legs, Matt went back to working on undressing Frank, pushing his jeans down to his thighs.

Frank broke the kiss finally and shoved his pants and boxer briefs to the floor, stepping out of them quickly. He then pushed Matt back against the bed, who laughed lightly in surprise as Frank quickly pulled his lounge pants and boxers off of him.

Matt scooted back onto the bed as Frank crawled over him, a knee between his legs, leaning in to kiss him again chastely before kissing down his jaw and neck, hands running down the omega's sides making him moan softly.

The larger man grinded his hips down against the other's, them both groaning as their lengths rubbed together. "Tell me that you're sure you want this, Red."

Matt nodded quickly, hands running up the alpha's back, "I want this Frank, I want you."

Frank nodded and took Matt's knees in his hands, spreading his legs as he situated himself between them. One of his hands caressed down the omega's inner thigh and took his length in his hand, stroking slowly as the other hand slipped lower to the omega's entrance, already wet with slick. He rubbed at the entrance for a moment before slipping a finger in, making Matt gasp at the intrusion.

Matt wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and pulled him back down to kiss him again as Frank worked his finger in and out of his entrance. When Matt had relaxed, Frank slipped a second finger in, making Matt moan into the kiss. Frank kept working him slowly, stroking Matt's cock with the other hand as he stretched him.

The alpha soon added a third finger and kept working him till he finally relaxed, pulling the fingers out. Matt whined at their loss, but soon felt the head of Frank's cock pressing into him slowly and groaned. Frank held Matt's hips tight as he pressed into him, stilling once he was in fully.

Matt panted slightly and squirmed slightly as he adjusted to the girth inside him, nodding when he was ready, "Please..."

Frank kissed his neck and started thrusting in slowly, Matt moaning as he held onto him. The alpha ran his hands up and down the omega's sides, kissing and nipping his neck. Matt moaned and pushed back into the thrusts, "Harder, please..." he whispered quietly.

Frank growled and gripped his thighs, pressing them to his chest and started thrusting in harder, Matt tilting his head back with a throaty moan.

Frank nipped and licked his neck as he kept thrusting harder, his grip on Matt's thighs hard enough to bruise. Matt's arms had slipped down to wrap around his back, holding on tightly as he was fucked hard into the bed.

Then Frank shifted them and angled their hips just right to hit that spot inside Matt that made him gasp loudly, "Oh god!" Frank grinned and kept thrusting in at that spot, groaning as Matt clawed at his back in pleasure while crying out.

Frank kept thrusting in hard, relentless, hitting Matt's sensitive spot over and over, loving the sounds it was pulling out of the omega. "God, Frank, please," he begged, on the edge of orgasm. Each thrust getting more and more difficult as Frank's knot started to inflate. Frank reached between them and started to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts. Matt cried out in pleasure as he arched in orgasm, his sperm coating his stomache.

Frank felt Matt's body tremble around him and he groaned, thrusting in deeply, his knot locking him in before he came deep inside of Matt. Matt moaned again, laying back on the bed and panting, his arms above his head. Frank chuckled, panting, kissing from his collarbone up his neck to then softly kiss his lips.

Matt smiled into the kiss, "Thank you."

Frank nodded and nuzzled Matt's neck. "Mmm."

When Frank's knot deflated enough to pull out, he went to the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth and cleaned Matt off, making Matt shiver and chuckle. "Thanks."

They soon both got under the covers and curled up for sleep, it claiming them quickly.

When Matt woke in the morning, he could tell the other side of the bed was empty. Feeling the sheets were cold, he sighed. He was disappointed, but not surprised.

"See you around, Pete."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
